Gaja , Uranos i Pontos : Wszechwładcy Wszechświata
Gaja Bogini Wszechrzeczy '''z jej łona narodzili się dwóch bogów '''Uranos ( Niebo ) '''i '''Pontos ( Woda ) wraz z 'Gają '''uformowali cały wszechświat tworząc gwiazdy i planety dając im wszelkie życie KOSMOS - WSZECHŚWIAT Uranos:Gajo wszystko jest stworzone Pontos:Tylko zosatły nadanie nazwą planetom Uranos:No tak i co dalej Pontos:No to musimy ich jakoś nazwać co ty na to Gajo Gaja:Już mam Uranos:Jakie nazwy Pontos:Gajo już na dałaś im nazwy tak szybko Uranos:I co dalej i jakie są te nazwy Gaja:Ta gwiazda nazwywa się Słońce a nanim są planety czyli Merkury Wenus ziemia Mars Jowisz Saturn Uran zmieniałam trochę imię twoje Uranosie Uranos:Mam własną planetę a ty nie Pontosie Pontos:apomiałeś że są jeszcze inne palenty w innych układach gwiezdnych Uranos:Kurcze Gaja:Spokój ! Neptun i mały kawałek głazów bedzie to Pluton PO NADANIU NAZW WSZYSTKIM PLANETOM W INNYCH KONSTELACJI GWIEZDYNYCH Pontos:No to wszystko jest już nadane Uranos:Ale się namęczyłem Pontos:Czym nadanie nazw konstelacją gwiezdnym Gaja:No a teraz możemy odpocząć sobie wszyscy no chyba że mam coś do roboty Pontos Uranos:Jaką robotę ! Gaja:araz zobaczycie '''Gaja '''na swych dłoni czymała małe srebne jajko które zrzuciła i z tego jajka wyległy się bóstwa : Ananke , Eros , Eter , Hemera, Erebos, Creation , Nesoi , Fysis i Tartar którzy prztywitali '''Gaję , Uranosa '''i '''Pontosa ' Uranos:Gajo kim oni są ? Pontos:Są bogami jak my tylko że wylęgli się z tego małego jajka Gaja:To są Protogenoi i razem z nami bedą rządzić światem a więc niech się przedstawią Ananke:Ja jestem Ananke bogini konieczności i porządku Eros:Ja Eros bóg miłości Erebos:A ja Erebos i bede władał światem podziemnym Eter:Eter inaczej Aether i jestem bogiem powietrza oraz wiatrów Hemera:Hemera bogini dnia i światła Creation:Creation bogini ognia i wszelkich prac Nesoi:Ja Nesoi bogini która bedzie opiekowała się wyspami Fysis:Fysis i jestem boginią wzrostu Tartar:Tartar jestem bogiem strażnikiem tego świata Gaja:Gaja Bogini Stworzycielka a tu są Uranos bóg nieba i Pontos bóg wody Uranos:EEeeeeee ........ takkkkk jestem Uranos Bóg Stworzyciel Pontos:Tak jak ja Pontos Bóg Stworzyciel wraz z Gają Boginią Stworzycielką i Uranosem Ananke:A my to Protogenoi Eros Eter Erebos Hemera Creation Nesoi Fysis Taratr:My Protogenoi ! i witaj GAJO BOGINI MATKO ! 'Gaja '''wraz z ''PROTOGENOI ''sprawowali władzę apsolutną całego wszechświata i wszyscy stworzyli swe królestwa aż powstały cztery żywioły:woda , powietrze , ziemia i ogień które znajdują się w najszyjniku '''Gai '''która jest nazwyaną Kulą Mocy KRÓLESTWO GAI która leży po mędzy KRÓLESTWEM PONTOSA a KRÓLESTWEM URANOSA PRZY DRZEWIE ŻYCIA Gaja:Ptaki pięknie śpiewają zwierzęta biegają po dolinach i łąkach Nesoi:O Gajo Bogini Matko Gaja:Tak Nesoi Nesoi:Czy nie czas my na tej planecie było jeszcze inne życie Gaja:Czyli Nesoi:Ja niechce ciebie rozłościć Gajo ale czy nie czas by byli zwykli śmiertelnicy Fysis:Nesoi nie męcz Gaję Boginię Matkę z której od niej jesteśmy Nesoi:Ależ wiem o tym Fysis Gaja:Rozumiem Nesoi co chcesz mi pzrekazać ale wszytsko powoli Fysis:Gajo Bogini Matko ty się zgadzasz z Nesoi Nesoi:Dziekuje że mnie rozumiesz Gaja:Tylko muszę odwiedzić jednego jak i drugiego Nesoi Fysis:Chodzi o Uranosa i Pontosa ? chcesz mieć ich aż dwóch ? Gaja:Tak a co ja moge wszystko '''Gaja '''udała się do '''Pontosa '''i do '''Uranosa '''którzy oboje się jej oświadczyli i sprzyjemnością przyjeła ich oświadczyni, za jautrz '''Gaja '''poslubiła dwóch równoczesnie '''Uranosa '''i '''Pontosa '''którzy od teraz byli mężami samej '''Gai Bogini Matki ', tylko że każdy odwiedził ją osobno w nocy jej pałacu.A PROTOGENOI ''świętowali aż do 7 lat gdy '''Gaja '''urodziła dwa rody Pontoidów były to bóstwa morskie dzieci '''Gai '''i '''Pontosa ', potem po Pontoidach był też ród Tytanów też bóstw byli bowiem dziećmi 'Gai '''i '''Uranosa ', więc każdy z PROTOGENOI ''dał dar dla każdego z potomstwa '''Gai '. Ananke:Gajo a nadałaś im imiona Gaja:Dla każdego mam imię Pontos:Pontoidowie moje dzieci Uranos:Tytanowie moje dzieci i bedą po mię rządzić światem Pontos:Uranosie moje jak i twoje bedą razem rządzić światem Gaja:Nie kłócić się ! Ufffff ale jestem zmachana Nesoi:Te boginki sa prze śliczne Fysis:I bedą szybko rośli Creation:Bedą przede wszystkim uzdolnieni każdy z nich Erebos:Bedą wiedzieć gdzie jest dobro a gdzie zło Tartar:Bede ich stzregł choc tarfią do świata podziemnego Hemera:Ich blask bedzie ich drogą Eter:Bedą mieć należycie umiejętności przydatne światu Gaja:Dzięki wam moi kochani wy też bedziecie mieć dzieci Hemera:Ja bym się nie śmaiła Gajo Gaja:Ależ bedziesz mieć Hemero ja tak mówię i Ananke Ananke:Ja wole mieć trzy boginię które bedą miały władze nad losem Gaja:I tak bedzie Pontodiowie i Tytanowie:Łe łe łe łe łe ( wszyscy równo płaczą ) Gaja:Dajcie im ambrozjei nektar z mego Drzewa Życia Ananke Nesoi Fysis Creation Hemera:Dobrze Pontodiowie i Tytanowie dosatli ambrozję i nekatr z Drzewa Życia '''Gai Bogini Matki '''które je posadziła na środku wszechświata po między cztery kierunki świata północ - południe - wschód -zachód . Pontodiowie i Tytanowie rośli i rośli aż urośli KRÓLESTWO GAI BOGINI MATKI Gaja:Moi mężowie Uranos:Tak Gajo Pontos:Coś się stało Gajo Gaja:Nic już czas by moje i wasze dzieci radziły sobie same pzrecież już są dorosłe nie są już małymi dziećmi lecz dorosłymi choć nastolatkami Pontos:Pontoidowie już zaczynaja powoli sprawować swych mocy nad wodami Gaja:To świetnie Uranos:A Tytanowie no nie którym sie chce a nie którym się niechce Gaja:Przecież jest ten trudny wiek są bowiem nastolatkami przypomnijcie siebie jak wy byliście Uranos Pontos :I ty też Gajo Gaja:Ja przede wszystkim dobra koniec tego czas by sobie odpocząć już naprawde Uranos Pontos:Ale bedziemy interwenować Gaja:Tak tylko bedziemy się przyglądać '''Gaja '''dostarczyła wszystkim ''PROTOGENOI ''by wszyscy się udali na Kosmosie by opserwować świat którym '''Gaja '''z ''PROTOGENOI ''dali władzę Pontoidom i Tytanom by sprawowali rządy nad światem .